


Truth or Dare: Bear-Shaped Bottle of Honey

by thtzwhatuthink



Series: Truth or Dare [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Hanzo, Drunk Jesse McCree, Hanzo is dared to clean him off, Honey, Jesse gets covered in honey, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Truth or Dare, in the most sexual manner possible, thank grandma and genji for helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: Drunk Jesse was unrestrained erotica, just waiting to be an excuse to be filthy. Of course, like bread and butter, Ana loved giving dirty dares.Never mind that it’s viscosity is sure to present itself as a nightmare when he tries to wash it out of his chest hair later.





	Truth or Dare: Bear-Shaped Bottle of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I leave out Hanzo is wearing sweat pants until like the very end although it's vaguely important.  
> Who cares for clothing details though amiright?

Jesse drizzles honey on himself like it’s liquid soap. Never mind that it’s viscosity is sure to present itself as a nightmare when he tries to wash it out of his chest hair later. Such a golden, _thick_ substance coated his pecks in the most excruciatingly slow manner; dripping off his nipples in sinful ways that should not be seen in the middle of the recreational room at two in the morning.

That little plastic bottle of honey in the shape of the bear was nothing compared to the bear that is Jesse McCree.

Hanzo bites his thumbnail and tears his gaze away before the honey reaches the obnoxious belt buckle, and all that leather… Hanzo takes three calculated strides, concentration dead set on the bottle of whiskey set haphazardly on a nearby shelf. He chugs it longer than needed to get buzzed, but Hanzo has conviction not self-control.

When he returns to the side of the room of the latest truth or dare debacle, he wishes he never returned. Jesse’s lumberjack plaid shirt is nowhere to be seen. Genji is standing on a pool table just behind Jesse and squeezing the honey bottle an unnecessary distance above Jesse’s face.

Tongue out, eyes clamped shut, face upturned to willingly receive the load.

Genji wasn’t even aiming for his mouth, the sticky substance was all over Jesse’s chin, cheeks, and hair.

Hanzo itches to return to the safety of the whiskey bottle, however the cowboy has the audacity to pull his cowboy hat out of thin air and place it back on his head as he audibly swallows. Hanzo is stunned to stand still as Jesse licks his lips and then some, in an obscene attempt to reach honey near his mouth.

Of course, the only possible time in which Hanzo could make direct eye contact with this gaudy man is when he sticks his honey-covered tongue out and winks. His tongue lolling out of that stupid face cavity as he drools honey and saliva. Even though moments later he closes his mouth, the damage had already been done to Hanzo.

He shifts his stance to account for the erection forming in his pants. He prays to the heavens no one notices. Especially Jesse. He must have inhaled several shots worth of alcohol from that whiskey bottle and yet it doesn’t feel like enough.

Shirtless, shift-faced Jesse be damned. The man was a pornstar in the flesh that never found his true calling. Instead he ended up as a hitman in a rogue organization, currently drenched in honey from a dare and giving Hanzo bedroom eyes at ten second intervals.

Oh, how those eyes plague his morning showers.

Jesse could use a shower. However, he opts to only smear the honey all over his chest, creating his own form of intoxicated seduction that only he could ever pull off, and only while shit-faced. He was ballsy in his own right when sober, but it was professional. Impressive. Never inherently seductive but sometimes a quick draw headshot is more of a turn on than it should be.

Drunk Jesse was unrestrained erotica, just waiting to be an excuse to be filthy. Of course, like bread and butter, Ana loved giving dirty dares. Genji was nothing but encouragement, like a supportive ‘service’ frat boy that never was.

Is Jesse staring at him and pinching his honey-laden nipples? Yes—yes, he is. Hanzo bee-lines for the whiskey bottle again.

“Agent Shimada!” Two steps short of the bottle, damn. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, Agent Amari.”

“Clean the honey off Jesse with your tongue.”

Four words in and Hanzo realized the previous dare was staged, Ana planned this the moment Hanzo’s eyes must have lingered too long.

Ah, but what a wonderful time for the alcohol to kick in too. Within the span of a moment, the dare becomes less intimidating and more enticing.

He blinks. The thought of tasting sweetened Jesse sounds like a good idea. Scratch that, a _great_ idea. Hanzo laughs a little too loudly and saunters over with a little more sway than _just_ buzzed. He falls to his knees before a lip-bitten cowboy.

Oh, how lovely. Maybe he should start there?

Wet mouth kisses have never been his forte, but Jesse only seems to care when Hanzo’s lips move off his to start licking his cheeks and neck. Hanzo whines because the rest of the room goes into an uproar and he is mentally incapable of figuring out why everyone else is suddenly so loud.

Hanzo licks the honey away then kisses the area clean because that seems like a polite thing to do.

When he moves to focus on the lower half of Jesse’s neck, he feels delighted when Jesse moans at how well he licks the area clean.

It feels more effective for Hanzo to suck at certain spots on Jesse’s neck because then he’s certain all the honey is gone. Not that he was using Jesse’s little moans and hitched breaths as indication for how well he was cleaning.

Well, he would never admit to it.

Hanzo leaves three bright red marks sure to darken on Jesse’s neck before he decides to lick Jesse’s neck clean in long strokes from shoulder to earlobe. In a sober mind, he would be appalled at how his own saliva smells when mixed with honey, but he’s more concerned with the sticky hands that grip his waist.

Hanzo does not feel angered that he will need to wash the shirt later.

Intoxication has its benefits, like providing the confidence to dip his tongue into the honey-filled clavicle of the hottest assassin Hanzo has ever laid eyes on. He kisses down to the next area to clean on Jesse chest, in thanks for letting Hanzo have the honor.

To get the best angle hands shift around between Jesse’s shoulders, hips, and waist. Everything bare skin, Hanzo wasn’t too entirely sure if Jesse’s pants were sagging or if he was trying to worm his way out of them, all he understands is that feeling more skin is good.

Hanzo wants to feel more of Jesse, even after he finishes his dare with his tongue stuck out—mimicking McCree from earlier without hesitation.

Hanzo is damn near gleeful as he watches Jesse react with full eye contact and a flush of his entire face.

“Hey Jesse,” Hearing Ana’s voice is like an intercom that makes the whole room still and listen, “I dare you to drizzle honey on Hanzo, and then lick it off.”

Hanzo does not even flinch when Jesse yanks him forward by the front of his sweats. He only gives Jesse a saccharine smile as Jesse squeezes the bear-shaped bottle of honey directly into the outstretched waistband of Hanzo’s pants.

His intentions clear of where he wanted to lick. 

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS FIC HAS FANART! By kinkwatchafterdark](https://kinkwatchafterdark.tumblr.com/post/171299092695/inspired-by-truth-or-dare-bear-shaped-bottle-of), please look at it, Jesse is beautiful.
> 
> I laughed as I started writing this, I laughed as finished it and tried to think of tags. This idea is ridiculous but its my fic series and i do as I damn please with it. 
> 
> P.S. I have finally made a [tumblr](https://thtzwhatuthink.tumblr.com/) for my fanfic shenanigans. It has absolutely nothing on it atm but a few McHanzo fanarts, but it can be a point of contact.


End file.
